ACFC Drive-Thru
The ACFC Drive-Thru is a chain of fast food restaurants in the Life is Strange universe. It originally appears in Arcadia Bay, the setting of the first game and briefly reappears in the second season. Life is Strange Two restaurant buildings can be spotted throughout the game, but neither is explorable. One of the restaurants is located on the Arcadia Bay Ave that runs parallel to the bay's coastline, across from the Two Whales Diner and next to Tony's Liquor Store. The other building is visible during Max's bus ride in Episode 2. Episode Two - "Out of Time" On the way to the Two Whales Diner, a restaurant can be briefly seen through the window of the Blackwell Academy school bus. It has a menu plastered to the glass, and three newspaper kiosks nearby. Another restaurant building can be seen near the diner itself, across the street. If the player tries to reach it by foot, Max will stop and say that she doesn't want to go there. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The player can once again see both restaurant buildings; the second one is visible during a cutscene in Chloe's truck. Episode Five - "Polarized" Both buildings have been wrecked by the tornado hitting Arcadia Bay. The logo of one has been blown off and is lying on the road. Life is Strange 2 In the first episode of the second season, an ACFC "diner receipt" dated the previous day (10/29/2016) can be found in Sean Diaz's backpack when he sets up camp with Daniel Diaz at Nisqually River in Mount Rainier National Park. They were served to burgers and shakes by a cashier called Alice. Gallery Acfc2-frombus.png|The first building, visible from the bus ("Out of Time") Acfc-fromdiner.png|The second building as viewed from the diner Acfc2-fromchloecar.png|The first building ("Chaos Theory") Acfc2-ep5.png|The first building ("Polarized") Acfc-ep5.png|The second building ("Polarized") Trivia * The sign of the drive-thru is an old asset that relates to the original name Dontnod were using for Arcadia Bay, "Aurora Creek" (Aurora Creek Fried Chicken).Confirmation from Concept Artist, Edouard Caplain. Christian Divine suggested the name "Arcadia Bay" because "it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with."From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine * The sign's texture artist, Edouard Caplain, says he "kept the same pattern KFC has" ( ) when designing the name on the sign. The ACFC Drive-Thru's logo appears to resemble a turkey. *The two restaurant buildings in Arcadia Bay are in fact near each other; this can be inferred from comparing screenshots of the diner street in Episode 3 and Episode 5. References ru:Автокафе ACFC Category:Locations Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Two Whales Diner Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Season 1